Successful Crow
by Blackfoxxess
Summary: Shuuichi is a senior in college. If looming midterms and college costs weren’t stressful enough, he discovers his picture & bio in the homosexual section of the nation’s most viewed dating catalog that was submitted by his peers. While confronting them ..
1. Ch1 The Beginning: Mistake & Confusion

Successful Crow

**Summary**: Shuuichi is a senior in college. If looming midterms and college costs weren't stressful enough, he discovers his picture & bio in the homosexual section of the nation's most popular dating catalog that was submitted by his friends. While confronting his peers a man who's interested in him appears…

Chapter I

-The Beginning: Mistake & Confusion-

Two college students sat huddled around an outdoor table conversing in a quick, hushed tone.

"Kyo what are we going to do? What are we going to say?"

"Don't panic, Yoshi, don't panic maybe he won't find out, maybe he doesn't know."

"Oh, yes he does, he's coming this way with a copy of the magazine. Oh, god how could he not know? Ai-Ai Magazine is the most popular dating service next to it's website in the nation and Shuuichi isn't the kind of guy to be left in the dark for long."

"Relax. We'll just explain everything and fix the problem."

"Fix the problem? **Fix** the problem! The damage has already been done!" Yoshi buried his fingers in his hair shaking his head. "I never should have let you talk me into this, we never should have done this ...Shuuichi is going to kill us."

An enraged yet composed redheaded youth approached, sliding the magazine between them. The page containing the submitted picture looked back at them. Awkward silence followed.

Yoshi the youngest looking couldn't stop trembling behind his glasses looking back at his peer. Kyo took a deep breath suppressing feelings of fear and concern his actions would change his relationship with the glaring redhead. Brushing long black hair out of his face he looked up.

"Explain."

"It's a magazine." Kyo replied

"With a very nice picture of you in it." Yoshi added

"Yes, a picture Kyo and yourself submitted."

Kyo sighed,"Let's be honest here, your social and love life could use a little bit of excitement." Kyo argued

"It was printed in the **homosexual** section."

"Well, that will definitely add excitement…" Yoshi jested trying to ease the mood, but his attempt was shot down.

"Shuuichi listen all of this is mostly my doing, if you want to be mad, be mad at me, but we're really sorry. I just didn't want you to end up like Yoshi over here. Alone, melancholy, dateless..."

_"You sure do know how to cheer up a guy, …" _Yoshi mumbled

"…Your picture was meant for the hetro section, however there was a mistake made somewhere along the submission phase and it ended up where it is."

"Due to the number of calls my cell phone number had to be changed…"

"What did you expect?" Kyo asked standing up "Anyone could have seen that prospect. If I saw this picture posted in any form of media I would want a date with you too!"

"What?"

"Err- I mean my ability to capture and bring out my subject's internal and external beauty without fail in my photography is truly amazing. I sometimes overwhelm myself. Besides I'm not into that sort of thing…"

"Please, please don't hold a grudge against us Shuuichi." Yoshi squeaked, "we'll make it up to you, promise. For starters we'll pay your cell phone bill, this month's and the next. With Kyo's playboy lifestyle and my paying internship it'll be easy to make the money. What do you say?"

The fox demon in human guise exhaled heavily, "Very well, but from here on promise you won't try to influence my dating habits."

"We promise."

_RING! RING! RING!_

The redhead looked down the unknown number on his screen. "Excuse me."

"Girlfriend?" Kyo wondered

"No, but it could be important." The fox retorted walking out of earshot.

--"Moshi? Moshi?"

There was no response.

"Moshi? Mos-UMMF! Shuuichi bumped into somebody, dropping his phone.

"Sorry I wasn't watching were I was-" Looking up he met face to face with a taller, older man wearing a suit. In one hand he held a bouquet of roses and the other he extended to the aid the fox to his feet.

"Shuichi Minomino?" he asked.

"Yes …have we met?"

"No, but just let me say your picture didn't do justice, you're far more breath taking in real life, Shuuichi."

"Umm, thank you, but there's been a mista—"

"These are for you." He presented a large bouquet of roses making the fox in human form blush. "You can call me Karasu." He bowed making lengthy ebony hair that extended beyond his shoulder blades fall out of place.

"Thank you, but I cannot accept these. There was an error made by the magazine."

"Error?"

"Yes, truth be told my picture wasn't suppose to be there. It was only recently I discovered it was in Ai-Ai Magazine. My friends they …well, it doesn't matter now. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but I'm not interested. Allow me to compensate you for the roses." The college senior reached for his wallet : EMPTY.

"Is something wrong?"

Embarrassment swept over the red head's face pulling his hand away "...At a later time." (All funds went toward the cell phone bill.)

"I see," he sighed, combing back a handful of hair. "...Shuichi do you know where the Mibu Coffee Shop is?"

"Yes, do you work there? Ah- that's a stupid question you're wearing a suit…"

"How cute…" the taller man chuckled, "If you tell me how your picture was submitted over a cup of coffee I'll consider the roses paid in full. Is tomorrow at 5:00pm okay with you? Here."

"Wait--? What?"

"Later."

He left, forcing the redhead to accept the large bouquet. Yoshi and Kyo who were watching the encounter from afar approached.

"Well, he's a speedy one, who was the suit?" Kyo asked, "What did he want with you?

_"_He's really bold_…and he looks kind of familiar…" _Yoshi murmured pushing up his glasses, "I wonder where I've seen him before? Is he from television? No… An actor? No…"

"**That** suit Kyo was one of many people who read Ai-Ai magazine."

Shrugging he replied,"I guess even corporate types get lonely. He must be disappointed."

"No, not really, I'm having coffee with him tomorrow."

"**What!** You're going on a date with that guy Shuuichi? **Seriously?!**"

"It's not a date Kyo, he bought me these roses, I wanted to pay him back for the misunderstanding, but due to my financial status after paying my cell phone bill that wasn't feasible."

"Heh. Heh. Heh. We'll pay you back soon, Shuuichi." Yoshi said trying to ease the guilt. "However, by the looks of it he gave you three dozen roses."

"So?" Kyo grunted. "He gave you some dingy plants, no big deal."

"On the contrary, Kyo flowers hold meaning. A three-dozen bouquet _means __a romantic attachment unlike any other _and their color, red means _I love you_."

"It looks like he's serious about you, Shuuichi. The flowers are beautiful after all."

"Tsk. You sound like such a tool. No wonder you're still a virgin."

"At least when I like someone I let them know directly and don't beat around the bush like a friend I know…"

For a moment Yoshi and Kyo had a stare off until Kyo turned away.

"Anyways, sorry for all the trouble Shuuichi. Yoshi and I will work hard to make it up to you since money alone won't be enough."

Shuuichi closed his eyes and sighed," Agreed. Excuse me."

When the red head disappeared from sight Yoshi was still trembling over the confrontation. "Shuuichi's temperament is otherworldly..."

"Yeah…frightening really."

End Chapter

(to be continued…)


	2. Ch2 The Coffee Shop,the Club,& the Ma

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho (If I did the Spirit Detective and Demon World Sagas would be longer).

**Summary**: Shuuichi is a senior in college. If looming midterms and college costs weren't stressful enough, he discovers his picture & bio in the homosexual section of the nation's most popular dating catalog that was submitted by his friends. While confronting them a man who's interested in him appears…

Successful Crow

Chapter 2:

The Coffee Shop, the Club, and the Mansion?

An old butler and several maids stood with ears pressed against the master of the houses' bedroom door. Listening on tiptoe to every sound made inside.

"Hey, hey do really think this one is... you know...the _**one**_." One maid whispered

"SShh." the others urged and resumed listening.

"...Sorry it's just that after the the master's closest relatives were killed he hasn't shown much of interest in anything accept his work...."

"Please be quite. In the ten years I've worked at this house, this is the first time in a long time the young master has taken an interest that wasn't related to expanding the already enormous family business."

"True, true," A third spying maid agreed, "You should have seen the master last night, the way he carried that redheaded beauty to his room.*Sigh* So, romantic...he actually looked happy last night. I would be too if I took someone like that home with me, right old man. ...old man?"

In his own little world the butler took out a handkerchief and started wiping away tears of joy."Oh, young master your parents would be pleased to know you have come out of the rut caused by their premature demise. Now if only you would get a wife."

"...Oh, oh my..." the second maid began, "It sounds like things aren't going well in there."

"A lover's quarrel?

"Maybe they-" **CRASH!**

The sudden noise made them jump but didn't hinder their curiosity continuing to eavesdrop on the master and his guest.

"LEAVE!"

"Calm down, Shuuichi, you'll-"

"Don't use my first name!"

"...Alright, but you're still sore."

"and who's fault is that?... "

"Look, last night-"

"-is something I want to forget about."

"...Forget?...but it was such an amazing night."

Another crash against the door made the eavesdroppers jump again.

"Enough. Where are my clothes?"

_"Hm?_" The businessman hummed amused.

"**Karasu**. **Answer me**, **Are you just going to stand there smiling?** _I'm not in the mood for games..._"

"Heh, you were last night."

"**Bastard!**"

"I wonder if I'm the only person who can successfully crack through your calm exterior?... So cute ..._ I threw them out... _"

The redhead turned his head, "I just want to go home... _You did what?_"

"I'll take you home right after you answer my question and we make a deal."

"A deal? There's no deal to be made and I'd prefer it if you didn't know where I live. "

Roosting on the edge of the bed the crow replied,"...It's a little too late for that. I already found all that mother's name is Shiori, She's remarried in recent years, yes? Your blood related father died before you could know him, you have a step-brother, you attended an elite high school, and on top of that you had the highest marks. That's very impressive, Shuuichi, she must be proud of her _**demon**_ son..."

"What are you-?"

"A fox demon and a really pretty silver one at that. It would seem there was some truth to those old myths: _when a kitsune becomes careless or intoxicated it shows it's tail._"

"I don't-"

Karasu clicked on the television in the corner and recorded footage from last night appeared on the screen.

_"Ooh, aah, yes, yes, oh, ohh..."_

"There's no need for you to deny what you are Shuuichi, I have hard proof of what you are and last night's events. Also, plenty of duplicates of this scene have already been burned. I was surprised, but in a good way, you transformed right in front of my eyes. Your demon form is quite libidinous. I wonder what would happen to your future if this tape was distributed?"

"Your reputation would be destroyed too."

"I don't care."

"Huh?"

"Besides my face could be easily edited out."

The college student's hand clenched the sheets. "Blackmail, is it?"

"An ugly way to put the situation, but you could call it that. I wonder what your mother would think if she saw this footage?... What about your peers? What would they think if they saw noble Shuuichi as a uke?...Maybe your school would ask or force you to withdraw?

Silence. Those listening outside stood on edge slowed their breath barely making out the redhead's next words.

"I'll listen to your proposal."

"No, I've changed my mind," the businessman rose to his feet and turned. "There will be no negotiations. First, breakfast then, you'll listen to my demands."

He left, quietly shutting the door behind him (the servants immediately disbanded hearing approaching footsteps). Leaving the college student to recall as much of the previous evening as he could.

**Flashback-**

**_(Mibu Coffee Shop 5:00pm)_**

"I see, so that's what happened." Karasu chuckled gently sipping coffee.

"Yes, this whole situation has been a big misunderstanding. Sorry for the waste of your time."

"No, no, not at all." Waving the issue off, "After all, I got to meet you."

"...uh..is that so?"

"Besides, it's your friends that should be making amends."

"Yes, well, one's too shy and one's too stubborn..."

"Shuuichi, I would like to learn more about you."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." the fox refused avoiding Karasu's touch

"You're a student, I know, but this is your final year. Forming relationships outside the college campus has many benefits and proves critical to life after college' and is..."

Tuning out the businessman, the spirit fox picked up a familiar scent: Kyo

"He's placed a little distance between himself and the meeting place. What is he up to?" The redhead wondered getting to his feet.

_**xxx Thirty minutes ago...**_

_(Yoshi and Kyo's Apartment 4:30p.m.)_

_"AH-HA! I GOT IT!" Yoshi exclaimed standing up, almost spilling soda on his computer. _

_"Got what?" Kyo asked, "A girlfriend?"_

_"No, you lovesick bastard. I FINALLY REMEMBERED WHO HE IS!"_

_"Who?"_

_"The guy who was hitting on Shuuichi yesterday and he's nothing short of AMAZING!" Pointing at his laptop, staring intensely, Yoshi continued "I'm ashamed I'd forgotten such a man! I suppose greatness is attracted to greatness and opposites attract..."_

_"Che. Are you still going on about that suit? Let it go, besides I know his kind. That peacock is probably with someone new every night."_

_"Huh? Why does that behavior sound so familiar?"_

_"Shut it! I'm nothing like that prick! You of all people know how I feel about Shuuichi!"_

_"I'm the only person who knows."_

_"And it better remain that way." Kyo threatened crushing a can between palms._

_"Alright, calm down, relax. So, this more experienced, better looking, and successful guy took a bolder step towards Shuuichi's heart. It's not like is Shuuichi shallow or materialistic and they aren't officially dating."_

_"True."_

_"...and in a twist of fate wasn't it you who indirectly set them up?"_

_"I guess."_

_"Also, the infatuation is one-sided, so I suppose you still have a chance with Shuuichi, though he's not gay."_

_"Neither am I." Kyo protested, Yoshi raised a brow._

_"Well, I'm not!" he snapped, "However, Shuuichi Minomino is different. There's something enchantingly dangerous about him hidden behind a curtain of mundane. It makes my heartbeat irregular and I just feel I could-"_

_"__**ALRIGHT**__! Alright! I fully understand!" Yoshi cringed covering his ears. "Your straight and you really like him, I get it! Just don't go into the details...I don't want to hear about your wet dreams, yeesh!"_

_Kyo chuckled lightly tying his hair back, concealing himself in a coat and hat._

_"There was this one time when we were alone and I almost lost self-control and-"_

_"GaAAAH! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! LA! No wonder you keep this matter a secret, your rep would be destroyed instantly! 'Playboy' is probably the best disguise you could mask yourself in and the strongest shield to repel suspicion. You've dated more girls than I've been rejected by!"_

_"No, argument there."_

_"Though, if you like our college's top student so much why submit his picture to Ai-Ai magazine?"_

_"..."_

_"What's your objective? Are you testing yourself or trying to cover up the truth? Is this an attempt to bury unrequited love? Or-?"_

_Getting frustrated he mumbled something fast and soft before slamming the door behind him._

_"...the jealousy is already kicking in, eh?"_

_**xxx Kyo and Yoshi's Apartment End**_

_(Mibu Coffee Shop 5:20)_

"Wait, Shuuichi!" Karasu called.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I need to get going. Thank you for being understanding of the situation. Farewell."

A sharp sudden tuck on his right arm tugged him back. The businessman on the other end towered over him.

"Shuuichi, if you're worried about the busybody behind us, let's relocate, I still want to talk..."

_**-End Flashback**_

_"After that I can't recall much... We went to a club called Kiba, sat in private room, had a few drinks...I faintly remember doing the act but nothing else...but I'm certain I didn't drink enough to be intoxicated."_

The door clicked open, a cart was rolled in by one of the curious maids from before. She presented a prepared meal and attire, bowed, then left the businessman and student alone.

"Talking to ourselves, are we Shuuichi?"

"Perhaps."

"How's your back? Still in pain? I was excited and got a little rough."

"You were laying this trap from the start, weren't you?"

"Perhaps."

"Though, I fell into it nonetheless."

"I'm glad you understand. Are you ready to hear my terms?"

"Yes."

-----**Chapter End (To Be Continued)**___________________________________________

Yes! Finally done with Chapter 2 after months! I would like to those who read and reviewed the first and this long delayed installment. I hope it doesn't take me as long to write the third...Anyway, Successful Crow is an AU, a story idea I had for awhile and fine tuning (that's probably why i haven't made progress on my other fanfic ).


	3. Ch3 The Crow That Caught a Fox, Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of the original characters.

Successful Crow

Chapter 3:

**-**

The Crow That Caught a Fox, pt. 1

**-**

**Shuuichi Minomino must comply to the following conditions:**

1.) Must be reachable before & after school hours

2.) Participate in all _"romantic"_ activities in private and/or public settings

3.) Act in accordance to this contract and it's terms until

graduation of his college; upon which time all copies of the

DVD will officially become his property.

_However_, should Shuuichi Minomino in anyway become "attached" to Koji Karasu the DVDs will remain his property.

_ X_____________________________

Those were the terms of the contract Shuuichi Minomino signed this morning. "...Koji." He snickered to himself. His professor witnessing the strange youths' rare smile of amusement wondered if he'd said something interesting or if something was amiss. Then continued and eventually dismissed the class.

"Shu-Shuuchi wait, h-here." A familiar voice shuddered from behind glasses.

"Thank you." Quickly an envelope containing the much deserved composition money from the Ai-Ai magazine fiasco disappeared into his pocket. Kyo's nervous accomplice in mischief, Yoshi had been waiting for the redhead's class to let out.

"Why are you still following me? I thought you didn't have classes today."

"Well, um, err- I just wanted to give you the money as promised." He replied rubbing the back of his neck. "And, and I wanted, I just wanted to stress the fact I'm extremely sorry."

"Yes, the store bought apology card in the envelope keeps sticking me."

Trying to keep pace with his taller peer Yoshi continued, "Yes, well I've never been the creative type like Kyo. Speaking of whom I haven't seen, heard from or been able to contact since he stepped out yesterday afternoon. So, I was wondering have you been able to do any of the three?"

"No."

"Shuuichi listen, usually this would be typical Kyo behavior. However, this time it's different. Did you know he canceled three of his up coming dates with girls most guys could only dream of dating? I know you want to tear both of us limb from limb right now, but believe it or not Kyo actually feels remorse and this situation may be just as stressful for him as it is for you."

"I highly doubt that claim."

"He might do something stupid, well _**stupider**_ than his regular stunts if not located soon."

"That I don't doubt."

"Desperate men make foolish mistakes, do weird things when in lo-"

"In what?"

"Uh, nothing."

As they kept walking, Yoshi was practically sprinting to keep pace as well as his promise to maintain his roommate's intimate emotions toward Shuuichi a secret, but he wasn't having great success subtracting the biggest variable from his request.

"I wonder where Kyo would be without a good friend like you?"

"Dead maybe? Yakuza grunt? I don't-!"

Suddenly coming to a stop Yoshi collided into the taller student head on, throwing him to the floor. An excited crowd was gathering by the parking lot.

_"No, he wouldn't..."_ Shuuichi whispered turning towards the insurrection.

"-Oww, Shuuichi for a bishonen you're well built. So will you help me...look...for...Kyo?"

"I don't have time to deal with Kyo and I've had enough of his antics. I have a greater schemer to be weary of."

"Huh?"

On closer inspection, after cutting through the in awe crowd, the college senior's menacing speculation was realized. There in the parking lot, surrounded by his fellow students was the new bane of his existence wrapped in a suit and wearing a smile.

"Hey, babe." He waved.

Shuuichi backed away, putting a safe distance between the showy businessman and the onlookers admiring his luxury car. Fortunately, with all the commotion it was easy for both parties to slip away before the human herd could deduce who the successful man was flirting with from afar.

"I'm afraid to ask, but why are you here? Wasn't last night and the contract satisfactory?"

Karasu held up Shuuichi's cellphone to his face. "A good afternoon to you too, Shuuichi Minomino."

The college student took back his phone; no new calls.

"Technically, you're in violation of your commitment. However, today is our first day together. This morning was hectic and I did keep you up most of the night, so you weren't operating at 100%."

"Thank you. I'll keep it on as promised, but that cannot be the only reason why you're here. Don't you have a business meeting you need to attend?"

"Heh. You're smart, why **would** I be here?"

"Why else? Though, I...If you wanted that sort of thing you should have stopped by my apartment instead."

The older man paused then laughed discreetly. "Perhaps I've been sending mixed signals, I came to pick you up for a date..._though that storage room looks mighty tempting..."_

"What?!"

"Wouldn't a date be considered a "_romantic_" activity Shuuichi?"

"In other words I have no choice."

"The storage room is still an option and I've probably got some lube in the car..."

"Let's go."

The new "couple" left straightway into another vehicle driven by the old butler and left unseen with the exception of one witness: Yoshi.

"Shuuichi?" Pushing up his glasses they caught glare in the light. "...going steady with a elite businessman?"

-----**Chapter End (To Be Continued**_____________________

Woo Hoo! Chapter 3 done. Thank you for reading and your reviews. Sorry about the slow updating school takes a lot out of a person.


	4. Ch4 The Crow That Caught a Fox, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of its original characters.

*I would like to thank everyone for waiting so patiently and for their reviews. Thank you.

**Successful Crow**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Crow That Caught a Fox, pt. 2**

"Come on Shuuichi. Please, please pick up."

_**RING. RING. RING.**_

No answer.

"God dammit! First it was Kyo, now it's Shuuichi, I can't contact either of them!" Yoshi preached slamming the apartment phone reaching for his cell phone. "Come on Shuuichi, please pick up, this is an emergency."

_**RING. RING. RING.**_

Nothing.

"Why? Why, does this always happen to me? Why do I always play the role of middleman in Kyo's schemes?" He asked aloud grasping his fists, on the edge of tears. " It's not like I reap benefits."

The apartment he shared with Kyo had recently been desecrated. The incursion still felt fresh, the essence of what appeared to be the work of several invaders could still be felt. Clothes, books, furniture, nothing was left unviolated by the violent visitors. Even the presence of the recently departed police officers didn't offer the shaken Yoshi any comfort.

_**RING. RING. RING.**_

Silence.

"I don't need this, mid-terms are only days away... All because Kyo wanted to play a prank, the molehill has become a mountain... and for what? Even now I still don't know why he sent Shuuichi's information and I have no clue where that playboy may have wandered and god only knows where Shuuichi's been spirited off to. Though, unlike Kyo, Shuuichi can handle any situation. Then again, that man is no mere mortal... Should I have said something to the police about Shuuichi?" The glasses wearing youth shook his head, "No, I can't even submit a missing person's report for another 24 hours on Kyo. Fortunately the only stolen items were Kyo's recent collection of Shuuichi photos, and as disturbing as that is," looking at Kyo's corner, then the rest of the room. "There's probably more hidden throughout this room I don't know about. C-r-e-e-p-y."

A knock at the door interrupted his self-venting,"Kyo? Is that you?" Yoshi inquired angrily swinging the door open in a rage."Because we have things to discuss, you idiot!"

Standing in the missing Kyo's place were three men in the doorway. Overshadowing and overpowering their meek host they invited themselves in. The first man held out Kyo's cell phone inches away from his roommate's face.

"Though I'm not your friend, we do have things to discuss, Yoshi Nezumi."

"Eep."

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Where? Where are we going Karasu? More accurately where are you dragging me off to?"

"Ha, Ha, Ha. You'll see Shuuichi, we're almost there." Karasu's phone rang, quickly responding his voice became stoic hearing the person on the other end.

"_No. Yes, make sure to find all of them. No, as long as the message was sent and the intent was made clear, there shouldn't be any further problems. Make certain to… Yes. I look forward to good results."_

**Beep.**

"The office calling?"

"You could say that. Yes."

"I see."

"Shuuichi, you know what I do for a living?"

Sighing the college student began, "It would be unwise to know nothing of the man who's forcing me to stay by his side. Only your family name appears in print, but the media calls you the "_Inn Genius_" the young businessman who inherited the already large, thriving family business of hotel chains in Japan and then took them globally within the span of two years. The mastermind who now owns hundreds of five star hotels and resorts and revolutionized the industry. "

"What memory, no wonder you're a top student, Shuuichi..."

Never averting his attention from the moving scenery, with one palm to the face, the encroaching businessman was held at an arm's length. "Remember what they say about trapped foxes and corners?"

"No, but I do remember what they say about demons and contracts. Kitsune always keep their promises, do they not? And what is a contract but a physical manifestation of a promise."

"You've been brushing up on traditional folklore and while there is some truth to them…What if I was the exception?"

"Then I'd be in trouble. However, I'm using human methods. If you recall I have a certain DVD that would give your beloved mother a heart attack and your little brother nightmares."

"Charming."

"That's why the competition loves me."

The limousine halted. "Master Koji we've arrived."

"Thank you Shinji." Karasu jested to his butler. Quickly getting out and circling around opening the door for a lethargic redhead. "Shall we?'

"I have a choice?" Ignoring the offered hand.

"Sure, that storage closet isn't going anywhere."

"Unamusing."

"I wasn't being comical."

Leading the college senior into a nearby store they were instantly greeted in unison by two opposing rows of clerks by the entrance: **"Welcome valued customer and company. *Mother has been expecting you..."**

"Mother?"

"Yes. Yes, welcome to my "home" darlings."

A woman old enough to be their mother wearing a kimono appeared between her assembled employees.

"As always it's a pleasure to see you Karasu dear. You have the timing of a king."

"I do run an empire."

"True, but only an ignoble monarch would lie."

"Pardon?"

"Awhile ago, you said you were bringing someone cute... but he's absolutely delicious! The perfect side dish or should I say _queen_?" She winked.

"Maybe." The crow chuckled.

"Wha-?"

"Speaking of time, I've been a little tied down with my other customers..." *Mama interrupted talking excitedly, leading them down a long maze of hallways littered with doors. Bleached walls and the absence of merchandise was beginning to give Shuuichi a headache and questioned what the lady of the house sold. "... boring and bland," she continued, "the plain looking ones try to hide their simplicity with wealth and the ugly ones make for an interesting challenge, material things will only take a person so far..." The party of three reached their destination. "...but this morning, when I saw the pictures of you Shuuichi inspiration struck me like, like an abusive parent."

"Pictures?"

"Um, Mama please show us the fruits of your labor." Karasu urged.

Despite living for centuries and developing an intuition to fit, it wasn't until entering the appointed room was the nature of mother's humble abode revealed.

"Tada! I hand picked each myself."

"Clothing?"

"The best dear."

A few hours dragged into an eternity, trying on racks, shelves, and piles of clothes. Soon Shuuchi's awareness slipped and stillness became steady movement...

"Ah, so the dead arises." Karasu commented to the rising fox. Shaking off the lull of sleep Shuuichi examined his surroundings.

This is the car you were showing off with before, what happened to your butler and the limousine?"

"I gave him the rest of the evening off. Also, having several cars comes in handy for ditching the media. Here we are." Arriving at Shuuichi's apartment complex the car inched to a stop. "Want me to carry you up?"

"No."

"Shuuichi?" Karasu cooed

"What is it?"

"I know, no one likes being thrown new variables in the last stages and with your mid-terms a few days away things have become more complicated than you've ever anticipated, but you need stay away from that Kyo. He's dangerous and untrustworthy."

Shuuichi's eyes widened and than blinked in disbelief. Only a chorus of crickets could be heard before Shuuichi erupted with laughter.

**"Shuuichi I'm serious!"**

"What would you know about Kyo?"

"**A lot**."

_"Oh?"_

"That photographer friend of yours has been keeping a number of secrets... some are just bigger than others."

"Hmm..."

Giving the businessman the last glare for the night Shuuichi proceeded inside. Blood. The looming scent awkwardly tickled. Up the stairs and around the corner becoming stronger, the source propped against his door.

"Kyo?"

--------------

**End Chapter _(to be continued...)_**


End file.
